


....Dad?

by Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Father daughter reunion, Fluff!dean, Jerk!Crowley, Made this for my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn/pseuds/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(y/n) is 22. Her father left her and her mother when she was only 10, now 12 years later she is rescued  by three strange men. One of which claims to be an angel of the Lord. She feels drawn to them in a strange way, so she goes with them. What have I done??</p><p>First chapter isn't very good, the rest of the chapters are way better! =]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Familiar faces

"Bartender, another beer please" said the man as he held up a finger. His deep green eyes trailed around the bar only to be met by his brother's green eyes walking towards him. "Dean, we gotta catch this demon tonight or he's gonna go on another killing spree" said the taller one as he sat down. "Sammy," said the one now known as Dean, "we're gonna catch this son of a bitch. Tonight. Don't worry, we're not behind in your little sissy schedule crap." "Are you serious?" replied Sam. "I've been checking this entire bar for the smell of sulfur, and you've just been sitting here drinking beer after beer, and flirting with the bartender." "Sam. I have been working the case since the moment I sat down." said Dean with a know-it-all voice. (you know which one) "Excuse me," said a soft voice, "Sir, your beer." The bartender sat Dean's beer down and turned to service a couple of other people sitting at the bar. Dean watched her for a moment before saying "Hey, I didn't catch your name?" "That's because I didn't give it" replied the bartender as she tucked her (h/c) hair behind her ear. "Okay Dean, so how exactly have you been 'working the case' since you sat down?" asked Sam. "You see the bartender?" said Dean, turning to his brother. "She's exactly the type of girl that our demon friend has been going after for the past week. I think we should scope out her place tonight just to make sure she isn't the next victim." "Yeah, okay, fine." said Sam. "I'm gonna go wait in the Impala, when her shift ends then we'll follow her." "You gonna go play with Ruby's knife while you're out there? Don't think I haven't noticed you always wanting to have that thing when we go on hunts." Dean said as he sipped his beer. "Shut up, man." 

After a couple more hours, the bartenders shift was over and Sam and Dean had followed her home.

"Mom?" (y/n) said as she walked into her house. "Mom?You here?" "Yeah hon', I'm in the kitchen." a familiar voice said. (Y/n) walked into the kitchen, inhaling the sweet scent of her mothers cooking. She walked over and hugged her mother. "So life-bringer, what is it that you have chosen to make this fine evening?" said (y/n) as she pulled away, looking at the delicious-looking meal that was sitting on the table. "Nothing special, honey. But I do need you to go to the store and pick up a couple more things." Her mother handed her a list of things to get at the grocery store and (y/n) gladly accepted it. "I'll be back in a bit mom." she said a she walked out of the house once more.

Outside the house, Sam and Dean had fallen asleep in the Impala and didn't notice (y/n) leaving.

About a half an hour later, (y/n) arrived back at the house. She stopped when she got to the door, she had noticed it was slightly cracked and started to get worried. She rushed into the house yelling "MOM? MOM WHERE ARE Y-" she stopped. What she saw was a strange man holding her mother up against the wall by her neck, lifeless. The man let go of her mother and she fell to the ground. He came after (y/n) with an evil laugh as he said "well I came here for you, but I got that old hag instead." as he pointed to her now dead mother. (Y/n) screamed and tried to run, but the man appeared behind her and grabbed her.

The scream woke Sam and Dean, who were still asleep in the Impala. Sam grabbed Ruby's knife and Dean grabbed the salt and holywater, and they ran into the house. "Get your damn hands off her!" yelled Dean. "Really, you're going to choose NOW to quote Back To The Future?!" shouted Sam. Dean ran up behind the demon and threw the salt on him. The Demon yelled in pain and released (y/n). Sam quickly moved (y/n) onto the couch so that they could take care of the intruder. Dean kept throwing salt and holywater on the demon to distract the thing as Sam stabbed him with Ruby's knife. The Demon yelled a bloodcurdling scream as he fell lifeless to the floor. Sam and Dean walked over to (y/n) who was huddled in the same spot that Sam had left her on the couch. Shaking. Scared. Crying.

"WHAT. JUST. HAPPENED."


	2. Familiar souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this chapter is better. I made sure it was. It's got some humor, some serious moments, a suspicious Castiel, and a nasty tuna sandwhich.

Sam and Dean walked calmly over to (y/n). "Hey," said Sam, "you okay?" he sat down beside her and gently rubbed her arm, trying to comfort her. "Who was that guy? How did he jump like that?" asked (y/n), her words shaky and scared. "That guy wasn't exactly a guy." said the shorter brother, "He was a demon." "A demon? Like, spawn-of-the-devil type demon?" she asked. "Yeah, I know it's alot to take in but let us explain a bit more." said Sam. (Y/n) listened to what the brothers had to say, and after about an hour they had told her everything she wanted to know. Just then, another man appeared. He had dark slightly spiked hair, and deep blue eyes. He wasn't as tall as the other two, but his presence shouted authority. "Hello Dean, Sam." said the man, his voice was gruff and sexy. He walked over to Dean and said "I sensed you were in trouble. Is everything alright?" "Yeah Cas, everything's fine. this is (Y/n)" said Dean as he gestured to (Y/n). She stood up and walked over to the two men. "(Y/n) this is Castiel, he's an Angel of the Lord." "Hello (Y/n)." "Uhm... Hi..." said (y/n), she was a little unsure about him, but Sam and Dean seemed to trust him so she would too. 

Castiel stood there staring at her, head tilted, and eyes squinted. Sam noticed how uncomfortable he was making her feel so he got up from the couch and walked over to them. "Okay Cas I think that's enough staring..." he said, waving a hand in front of Castiels face. The angel pushed his hand away and stepped closer to (y/n). "Have we met before, young human?" he said, his eyes never breaking contact with hers. "I don't... think so...?" (y/n) said questioningly, "I think I would remember meeting an Angel of the Lord." The angel stepped away from her cautiously. "Your soul. It seems familiar to me. I almost- recognize part of it." This whole scenario caught Sam and Deans attention. "Wait, Cas, you sayin' that you know this girl?" asked Dean. "Not her. But part of her soul, yes. I cannot figure out how though." "(Y/n)," Sam said, "I think you should come with us to our... home." (Y/n) was confused by the sudden interest in her. "We just met and you're asking me to get in your sketchy car, and drive to a God knows where sketchy house, because some sketchy guy says my freaking SOUL is familiar to him?" "Part of it." interrupted Castiel. "Excuse me?"(Y/n) said, the shakiness now long-gone from her voice. "Not all of it, just part of your soul is familiar." he continued. 

(Y/n) stood wide-eyed at the angel. She was starting to get annoyed with how blunt he was, so she turned to Sam and Dean and said "There's nothing here for me anymore." and turned to face her mother who was now positioned on the couch. "At least.." she continued, "...at least let me bury my mother." All three men agreed and soon they had buried her and were waiting for (y/n) to finish packing. (Y/n) came down the stairs with her suitcase full, and eyes getting teary. Sam walked over to her "Hey, you okay?" (Y/n) looked up at him with tears in her eyes and said "My mother is dead, Sam. She was in the kitchen two hours ago almost finished with dinner-" she stopped and covered her mouth with her hand, letting her tears fall. "- and now she's dead." Sam wrapped his arm around her and took her suitcase "I'm sorry about your mother, (Y/n). I truly am." (Y/n) simply nodded and kept walking. Dean was already in the Impala, listening to Back in Black by AC/DC. He turned it down when Sam and (y/n) got into the car. "Where did Castiel go?" she asked. "He's probably already back at the bunker." said Dean. "Bunker? You three live in a bunker?" said (y/n) slightly confused, and slightly shocked. Based on the way these men acted, and dressed she expected them to live in motels and old houses and odd little things like that. Or maybe in this car, what is that smell? She leaned over a bit and saw a brown paper bag laying on the floor of the car. She picked it up and opened it. "What the hell is thi-" "No (y/n) dont open-" Just when (y/n) opened the bag, the smell of old tuna filled the car and all at once all three of them shouted a mix of "AW THAT IS DISGUSTING", "DEAN WHY DID YOU LEAVE THAT IN HERE", and "OH GOD I THOUGHT I THREW THAT OUT"

"Get that thing out of my baby!" shouted Dean. (Y/n) quickly closed the bag and threw it out the window and into the neighbors yard. "It's Mr. McDowell's problem now." she said. "Who's Mr. McDowell?" asked Sam. "Mr. McDowell is the weird guy who lives down the street and eats nothing but mayonnaise on saltinnes. Well, he lives down the street from where we- used to live anyway. Everyone likes him for the most part, but sometimes you just wanna slap him with a chair." she chuckled and tucked a piece of her (h/c) hair behind her ear. Sam smiled and said "Yeah, I know that feeling." "Whats that supposed to mean? I'm not that annoying." said Dean with a smirk. "Nothing man, just drive." said Sam chuckling. Dean started the Impala, and soon they were driving away from (y/n)'s house. She watched as the distance made her house seem smaller and smaller until it was gone. She wondered what her life was going to be like now with these two men. Especially Dean.


	3. Familiar voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 years later and the reader has become a hunter. She hunts with Sam and Dean, and this particular hunt is slightly traumatic

'Crap! Where is Dean with Ruby's knife?!' (Y/n) thought quietly as she walked up the stairwell that led into the attic of an old reportedly 'haunted' house. He and Sam were going back to the Impala to get some more weapons, and unknown to (y/n), they had been ambushed by demons. Crowley had sent some of his demons to scare people away from this particular spot. Why that was- not even Bobby knew. As (y/n) slowly crept up the steps she could hear a voice, no, make that two voices talking to each other. She didn't recognize one of them, but she did the other. And she knew exactly who it was. The think british accent gave him away. It was Crowley, (y/n) knew that if she walked into that attic, Crowley would notice her for sure. But she needed Ruby's knife just in case one of the demons sensed her presence on the stairwell.

"You stupid short-sighted MORON!!" Yelled Crowley. Yep, that was definitely him, no doubt about it. "Please, sir. I didn't know that the Winchesters and their friend would show up." the demon said, his voice was shaky but he was trying to sound brave in Crowley's presence... and ultimately failing. "Friend?," asked Crowley, "What friend?" "Their friend...? About this high," the demon held is hand up, "Has (e/c) eyes, and (h/c) hair. Attractive for a human really, though she's with the Winchesters so who else would they choose to come with them." the demons voice a little less shaky now that he was providing Crowley with new information. "Thank you, your work here is done." Said Crowley. The demon nodded his head and vanished. Crowley was about to do the same when he sensed a presence somewhere in the building. 

"You can come out now darling." he said. His voice was low and gravelly and ultimately sexy. (Y/n) resisted for a few minutes, but her curiosity got the better of her and she walked out, holding a gun up as she walked out in the open. "W-Where is Lucifer?" she said. her voice holding more bravery than she expected.

"Now, why would a gorgeous dame like you want to know where a bad angel such as Lucifer is?" he inquired. "Sam and Dean Winchester want to know where he is. I have no interest in learning." She replied back to the demon. Crowley, by now, had made a glass of whiskey appear in his hand and he was circling it around. "Why such distaste for him? Other than the fact that he's the devil of course." "I- I just never liked the idea of him, that's all." she said taking a step back from the demon.

"Interesting... Well as much as I'd love to stick around and talk to you about your religious issues," he said. 'Religion has nothing to do with the man.. angel... whatever.' (y/n) thought accidentally. Sam and Dean had told her about how demons could read minds, and she mentally cursed herself for forgetting. Crowley continued, ".... right.... well as much as I'd love to do so, I have places to go, people to see, and deals to make. And I can't have those pesky Winchesters on my scent so I think I'll leave them with a little gift." This time when Crowley spoke he smirked. 'Oh that smirk. That is one sexy smirk.' She thought again. She wasn't very good with controlling her thoughts when it came to such... appealing men, or in this case, demons. "Thank you darling." The demon said.

"Stop reading my mind," she said, "A gentleman never reads a ladies mind without her permission." "I suppose you're right." Crowley agreed with her, he was a gentlemen, unlike those worthless demons he sends to do his dirty work. "But as I said before, I think I'll leave the Winchesters with a little gift." and with that, he flung (y/n) across the room, and into the wall. She fell to the floor unconscious. 

It took the a while, but Sam and Dean had ganked those black-eyed punchingbags, and were racing through the old house to find (y/n). The saw the stairwell leading up to the attic and started walking slowly and cautiously up it. Sam stopped Dean when he heard the sound of someone being thrown against a wall. "(Y/n)" they said in unison. They quickly ran the rest of the way up the steps.

"Hello Boys" Said Crowley.


	4. Familiar power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel heals the reader, the men learn something more about her soul.

"Crowley what did you to do her?!" shouted Dean as he marched up to Crowley, colt in hand. "Listen squirrel, I'd love to stay and chat, but as I told your very delightful friend- I've got to run." and he disappeared before Deans eyes. Sam was over by (y/n), trying to wake her up. "No no no no no no no (y/n)? (y/n) wake up. Dang it!" shouted Sam, he turned towards Dean and said "She's out cold. Crowley must have really thrown her." "I swear when we see that demon again, I'm gonna blow his demon brains out." said Dean, he was getting angrier every second hat he wasn't ripping Crowley a new one.

"Dean, we gotta get her to Bobby's." Sam said. Dean agreed and they carefully took (y/n) down to the Impala. Den started the engine, but didn't start driving. Sam noticed Dean clutching the wheel of the Impala like it was all he had left. "Dean.. you okay?" he asked. "No, Sam. I'm not okay. I'm sick and tired of Crowley constantly getting in the way of things. If we happen to get close to finding Lucifer, or Crowley himself, there is always an obstacle, and someone always gets hurt- or killed." He closed his eyes remembering all the people that had died because of them. "Too many people have died, Sam. I am not letting (y/n) die too." He let his foot push on the gas pedal, and they were driving to Bobby's.

"Alright bring 'er in. Bring 'er in." said Bobby clearing a spot on the couch for them to lay (y/n). He brought her a pillow and laid her head down on it. "What happened?" he asked. "It was Crowley," said Sam, "We were on a hunt, and Crowley used his demon powers to throw her against a wall. We heard the sound and ran to help her, but she was already unconscious." "Well, all we can do now is take care of 'er." said Bobby. Dean couldn't handle being in the same room with (y/n) like that. If he hadn't gone to get Ruby's knife- if he had just stayed with her-

"Dean. This was not your fault." said Castiel, appearing behind Dean. " Cas, I thought we had a talk about personal space." "We did." "That includes my mind, feathers." Castiel squinted his eyes then looked at the others. "I can heal her. Bring her back to consciousness, but she will need to keep resting." Sam, Dean, and bobby nodded and watched as the angel walked over to (y/n). He laid his hand spread out over her forehead, and a bright light shone. A minute later, Castiel quickly stepped away, almost falling over as he did so. "Sam, Dean, there is something very powerful in her soul." His voice by this time had gotten even deeper, and more gravelly. "Powerful? Did Crowley do somethin' to it?" asked Bobby. "No," said Castiel, "The part of her soul that I have previously mentioned was familiar, is also very powerful, and I have felt this particular power before." he started backing further away from where (y/n) laid. "I need to find out what is inside of her." and with that, the Angel of the Lord was once again gone.

As soon as they heard the flutter of Cas's wings, (y/n)'s eye flew open. "What happened...?" she asked, all heads turning towards her. "You mean you don't remember nothin'?" asked Bobby. "I remember.. asking Crowley where Lucifer was... but after that I..." she said holding a hand up to her head, "I don't remember anything after that." she quickly flashed an apologetic smile, then winced in pain at the large bump on the back of her head. "Cas said you need to keep resting until you're better." said Sam, laying (y/n) back down onto the pillow. "So where IS feathers?" she asked, chuckling a little bit at her nickname for him.

"He uh... He had some things to go take care of in heaven." said Dean, thinking about what Cas had previously said to him. The three men kept from (y/n) what Castiel had told them.

At least....

They tried.


	5. Familiar devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean...? and Lucifer...?

"My soul is _WHAT?!''_ shouted (y/n). She tried to get free of Deans arms, but his grasp was too tight. "Castiel said that your soul was _powerful_ '' said Dean. He let her go and walked back over to Sam. (Y/n) turned and stared at the two men. "Oh _Castiel_ said it? Well that makes everything fine." She said frustratedly. "(Y/n), please," said Dean, "Just calm down, we don't know whats going to happen if you get overly stressed.." "Dean, I was just notified that my soul was strange and powerful- CASTIEL I SWEAR TO YOUR FATHER IF YOU COME DOWN HERE AND TELL ME IT'S ONLY PART OF MY SOUL THAT IS POWERFUL I WILL MOLLY-WHOP YOU!" (y/n) shouted.

 

"Guys, I'm getting a headache from all of this," said Sam, his hand at this back of his head. "I think I'm gonna go get some sleep. (Y/n) try not to kill Dean while I'm gone." "No promises" she replied. Sam left the two of them in the main room of the bunker, and went to his room.

 

"(Y/n)," Dean continued, "Please. I just don't want you getting hurt by whatever this is." He took a step towards her and she looked up at him, his eyes were caring and soft, and so full of memories of people he had lost. "Dean, I can take care of myself, I don't need you always looking after me." she replied softly. She reached up and cupped her hand on his face, rubbing small circles on his cheek with her thumb. "But I _want_ to always look after you (y/n). Because I.." he stopped, he wasn't sure if he should say the 'L' word, but he couldn't stand it anymore, he had to let her know how he felt. "Because I love you."

 

(Y/n) stood there shocked. 'Did Dean just tell me he loved me? _DEAN?_ Oh my Castiels daddy, he _did.'_   she thought. Dean stood there waiting for her response, there was a nervousness rising in his stomach, and he started to feel like he had just made the biggest mistake of that day. It couldn't be the biggest mistake of his life because there were already too many of those. He turned his face away, out of (y/n)'s hand. "I'm sorry," he started to say, "I shouldn't have sprung that on you like that. With what we're dealing with right now, with you, and your soul..." he turned and started to walk away.

 

(Y/n) snapped back into reality when she noticed Deans warmth no longer lurking around her. "Dean, wait!" she shouted towards him, he turned around expecting to see more embarrassment of the scenario, but instead he saw her moving towards him quickly. In less time than he had to register what was going on, (y/n) had smashed her lips into his, hugging him around his neck. Dean kissed back, realizing he was wrong- she _did_ feel the same way.

 

*****************************************************************************************************

 

A couple of months later- as their search for Lucifer continued. They were hitting dead end after dead end. (Y/n) suggested that they just give up, and go after Crowley again- maybe this time, if they were prepared, they could get information out of him. Sam and Dean didn't like the idea of (y/n) going anywhere near him. So they voted against it. Dean and (y/n) continued to date for all this time, sweet moments passed back and forth, cutesy glancing between them, etc.

 

One evening, Dean and Sam had gone on a hunt, and left (y/n) at the bunker because she said that she 'wanted some alone time, away from the smell of man.' (Y/n) was laying in her bed, listening to music when Dean walked in. "Hey babe, I'm back" he said, taking his headphones off of her. "Hey babe." she replied. "Listen, Sam and I have something to show you." he said with a smirk, he led (y/n) down to the dungeon of the bunker where Sam was standing.

 

"(Y/n), we're gonna open the doors now, but we don't want you to be scared." said Sam. "Why would I be scared??" she was very curious about what they could have in the dungeon, they knew she wasn't really scared of any of the monsters they'd encountered... unless... "You caught Lucifer didn't you!" she said excitedly, she reached over and hugged Sam. "Well I didn't expect you to be so excited about seeing the devil.." "Oh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, you should know by now that I'm full of surprises" "Yeah," he laughed, "I guess I should."

 

Dean pushed open the doors, (y/n) tried to contain herself, but the thought of actually seeing the devil face-to-face? WOAH. She calmed herself down, but kept a smirk on her face when Dean pushed the doors completely open.

 

There sat Lucifer, in a chair, surrounded by Holyfire. (Y/n)'s heart fell to her stomach when she saw the devil. He looked up at them, but stopped when he looked at her. He recognized her instantly, his mouth fell open slightly. "Dean," she whispered "Dean, get me out of here. _Now."_ Before Dean had time to respond, or even move for that matter, they heard Lucifer speak. (Y/n) braved herself to reply back to the devil.

 

"(Y/n)?"

 

"...Hey dad."


	6. Familar seperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean find out that Lucifer is (Y/n)'s father. The results... Well. You'll just have to read, now, won't you dahling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so something I put in this chapter isn't exactly correct in the laws of Supernatural.  
> SPOILER ALERT: Lucifer get's stabbed with Ruby's knife, and get's sent back to the cage.
> 
> Yeah, yeah, I know that's not how it usually works, but I had to break a few rules. Don't tell me you're afraid of a little vandalism.

Sam and Dean were very, hella VERY, confused. "(Y/n),"Dean started to say, but he got interrupted by none other than the devil himself. "What are you doing wit these stupid hairless apes (Y/n)?" he said, his voice holding a hint of 7000% done. Yup. That's right. Even when speaking to his daughter that he left 12 years ago, he can still manage to be completely done with Sam and Dean's shit and show it.

"Excuse me?" (Y/n) said, "You have no right to judge me and my decisions, _dad._ " Lucifer looked at her with a fake hurt expression on his face "Okay, um, (Y/n)," Sam started to say, "Maybe we should get you out of here." "No. I'm not going anywhere, this is the first time I have seen my father in over 12 years. I wanna stay" she replied. "You might not wanna stay for this one, pet." said Lucifer with a sigh.

"Why? What are they going to do? Dean, what are you going to do?" said (Y/n) starting to worry. What _were_ they going to do? They now knew he was her father, surely they wouldn't still be considering- "Oh but they are, pet. It doesn't matter, to them I'm always going to be the bad guy." said Lucifer, standing up and walking to the edge of the Holyfire. "Sammy, I thought we were closer than this." he said.

"Don't you call him 'Sammy'" said Dean, getting angrier everytime that douchebag of an angel talked. "Dean, why do you hate me so much? What have I ever done to you?" Lucifer asked, sticking his lip out, and shifting his gaze back to (Y/n). "You tried to destroy our freakin' planet, _that's_ why I hate you, you son of a bitch." said Dean, turning around and resting his hands on his head. He couldn't believe that Lucifer was the woman he was in love withs father. "You gonna let him talk to me like that (Y/n)? Your own father?" Lucifer asked (Y/n), holding a hand over his heart.

"Dean, please, he's right. He _is_ my father, could you shot a little more respect." (Y/n) whispered over to Dean. He turned around and quietly agreed to not be a total jerk towards the devil. Everyone heard a flutter of wings, and suddenly Castiel was standing between the three hunters and Lucifer. "Hello little brother." said Lucifer. Castiel turned to face him, eyes blazing with hatred for the Morning Star. "You do not speak to me, brother. I have no interest in you right now." Castiel replied, even Lucifer was a little shocked at the authority in his brothers voice. "What did you just say to me, Seraph?" said Lucifer, taking another step forward, and pointing to himself.

Castiel paid him no heed, and turned to the Winchesters and the Morning Star girl. "(Y/n), I think you should leave. Sam, take her out of here" he said. "What? No- Sam let go of me!" (Y/n) shouted, trying to get free of Sams grip, and succeeding. "Sam _,_ take (Y/n) outside as fast as you can - don't let her look back. Now, Sam! Go!" shouted Dean. Sam did as he was told and started to drag (Y/n) out of the room. "Let me go Sam! I demand you set me free!" she kept shouted at him to let her go, but he was too strong this time. He dragged her out of the room and Castiel closed the doors to the dungeon. 

Dean slowly put out the Holyfire, and Castiel held Lucifer back. "I love you too little brother." said Lucifer, "What are you going to do? Kill me? You really wanna take that chance with my daughter? Did you figure her out yet Castiel?" "Yes," said Cas, "I have. You are her father, which makes her the most powerful Nephilim there has ever been. If not trained properly, her emotions can overrun her head, and her mind can become unpredictable. She could turn evil, become even more determined than you to destroy everyone on the planet." "Very good brother. You're not as dumb as the hairless apes as I thought." 

"I'm willing to take that risk." said Dean, as he stabbed Lucifer with Ruby's knife. Lucifer screamed in pain and was gone in a matter of seconds. "What happened Cas?! I thought you said that would work?!" said Dean. "It did work, Dean. Lucifer is back in the cage where he belongs." and with that, Castiel was gone.  


Dean opened the doors of the dungeon, and was stunned at what he found. (Y/n) was sitting on her knees on the floor crying, hands on her face, and Sam sitting back against the wall, his head slumped down, unconscious.  



	7. Familiar pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) discovers something about herself.

"Sam, take (Y/n) outside as fast as you can - don't let her look back. Now, Sam! Go!" shouted Dean. Sam did as he was told and started to drag (Y/n) out of the room. "Let me go Sam! I demand you set me free!" she kept shouted at him to let her go, but he was too strong this time. He dragged her out of the room and Castiel closed the doors to the dungeon. 

Sam dragged (y/n) down the hall away from the door, she was kicking and screaming at him to let her go "He is my father Sam! Let me go! I can't let Dean kill him... I need him, Sam." She said, finally calming down. Now they were just standing there, Sam gently gripping her forearms. "He's my father, I love him." Suddenly, they heard Lucifer cry out in pain, (Y/n) started to struggle against Sam again fighting him as much as she could, this time tears were flowing. She was getting harder and harder to control, so he let go of her forearms and hugged her around her back, making sure that she wouldn't get away.

The pain of her losing Lucifer again was getting too much for her. Her head started to pound, it was like someone was beating the inside of her skull with a club. The pressure was building inside of her, she could feel it. (Y/n) felt a sharp pain in her back that made her knees give out. Sam was getting very concerned for (Y/n), he held her up still by hugging her round her back.

(Y/n) almost couldn't bear the painful pressure inside her body, this pain was like something from a memory though. She couldn't place why it was so familiar, but she definitely remembered it. If only she could remember what came next. She was ready to just give up and let everything go black, when suddenly, a shock-wave erupted from her head, knocking Sam to the wall, where he fell to the ground unconscious. (Y/n) was now scared, she wasn't sure what had just happened, all tat she knew was that the pain in her head was... gone?

The shock-wave relieved the pressure in her head, but there was still the sharp pain in her back. It started to move. It slowly gathered into two spots on her back, then moved upward toward her shoulder blades. As soon as the painful spots stopped moving, two enormous white wings shot out of her back. They were so long that at halfway they had to bend just to fit in the hallway. By now (y/n) was terrified, her hands found themselves covering her face, which was stained in tears, and she fell to her knees crying. Her wings slowly folded back into her, and disappeared. That's when Dean opened the doors.

"What the?!" he shouted, as he ran over to Sam. "What happened, (Y/n)?!" at that, (Y/n) stopped crying, brought her hands down to her knees, and just stayed there. Her face was expressionless and she made no movement. After checking Sam, and making sure he was still breathing Dean walked over to (Y/n), "Why didn't you tell me that Lucifer- the DEVIL was your dad!?" "Well, I was GOING to! But then we started dating and I was afraid that if I told you, that you wouldn't care for me anymore!" she replied standing up.

"Dean," she started, "I think we should take a break for a while. We both need it." she turned around and started to walk away. "What? Why? I don't- Why would you want to take a break?" obviously Dean was not understanding the horrible thing he had just done. 

(Y/n) slowly turned around, tears starting to collect in her eyes, she looked Dean in the eyes, and said "You just separated me from my father, Dean Winchester. I had only just gotten him back." and with that, she turned once again, and left a heartbroken Dean there with an unconscious Sam.


	8. Familiar love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done with the story guys! One more chapter left after this! I hope you're enjoying it!

Months had passed since the 'incident' with Lucifer, (Y/n)'s father. Dean and (Y/n) had talked about things, she had showed him her wings, and he had done everything he possibly could to win her trust back, her faith in him back, her love back, to win her back. It got to the point where (Y/n) finally decided to start dating him again just to get him to stop almost killing himself, proving himself to her. Soon they had resumed their old relationship, and it was as if nothing had happened. Sam had left Dean and (Y/n) because he said he wanted to hunt on his own for a little bit. They were hesitant to let him go at first, but after talking about it, they let him leave the bunker.

Dean started to realize that everytime he looked at (Y/n), he saw something more in her that he loved. Something more that he needed to always have beside him. Something he couldn't live without...

Dean wanted to marry (Y/n).

One night, when Dean and (Y/n) were laying in bed...

"Dean, do you mind if I, uh.."

"Yeah, no that's fine, go ahead." Dean replied as he scooted over. (Y/n) rolled over onto her stomach and arched her back, her magnificent wings shooting upwards. Dean always felt the slight angelic presence that filled the room when her wings became visible. Almost like a small part of her angelic holiness touched his very soul and shone through all of the cracks. He loved it.

After about a half an hour of her wings being out, she tucked them back in. Dean soon slowly scooted back over to (Y/n) and wrapped himself around her. She hummed at the feeling of slow warmth surrounding her. They laid like that for a while before Dean decided that now was the most perfectly innocently intimate time to do it. Ask her.

"(Y/n)," Dean said as he unwrapped himself from her. "Mmmm" she replied, which meant 'yeah?'. "(Y/n), can you look at me for this.. It's kind of important.." This caught (Y/n)'s attention, she turned over to Dean, letting her (H/c) hair fall over her face. "Yeah baby? What is it?" she said slightly concerned, she was the (save Sam) closest person to Dean, but even to her he never really showed emotion...

"(Y/n).. I love you." 

"I love you too baby..?"

"No, I REALLY love you, and I can't imagine my life without you."

"Dean..."

"(Y/n), just, listen... I want to marry you. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and if I were to ever lose you... I don't even want to think about what I would do."

"........."

"(Y/n), please say something..."

"Dean... I love you too.. but.."

"But?"

"but Dean.. You separated me from my father, you stabbed him.."

"(Y/n) I thought we were over that."

"No Dean, I can't marry you until you ask my dad's permission. I really, REALLY want to marry you, you have to understand. It's just.. I need to know that he approves."

"(Y/n), if I go see him, it won't matter why I'm there, he'll kill me! I don't know what you want me to do-"

"Go to hell, Dean."

"Excuse me...?"

"And ask my father permission...."

They didn't speak to each other the rest of the night. In the morning, when Dean woke up, he immediately knew what he had to do. He slowly stood up, making sure not to wake (Y/n), he walked over to his closet, and quietly grabbed his clothes. He sneaked out of the room and got dressed in the bathroom beside it. Soon he was in the Impala and driving to the gates of hell, but not before he wrote a note, and gently laid it on his pillow beside (Y/n).


	9. Familiar hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this WAS going to be the last chapter, but the story needs a few more. =]

(Y/n)'s (e/c) eyes slowly opened that morning. She felt awful about what she had done, she wanted to marry Dean, and she should have just said yes right there. She shouldn't have told him to go to her father, Lucifer, and ask his permission. She knew he would never give it, and even if he did, it would come with some sort of cost. (Y/n) braved herself and turned over to throw herself on Dean, hugging him and kissing him and wrapping him in her wings. 

But.. when she turned over to look into those beautiful emerald eyes... he was gone...

'Oh no...' she thought as she jumped out of bed. She hurriedly threw some jeans and a tank top on, and went into the living room of the bunker. There she was met with a very familiar, very pleasant, very moose-like hug!

"Sam!" she shouted with sparkling eyes. "Hey, (Y/n)! Been a while!" he smiled back and picked her up, spinning her in a circle. He put her down, and they walked over to the brown leather couch. "Sam, why- how are you here? I mean, obviously you can stop by anytime you want but-" (y/n) started to say, but was cut off by the moose-like man sitting next to her, "Dean. He, uh, he wanted me to look after you while he was gone.." "Gone where..." "He didn't tell you? He said that you told him that if he wanted to marry you, he had to go to hell and ask Lucifers permission. So he did... Which you might have been a little harsh but no one is pointing fingers."

(Y/n) couldn't believe it. Dean actually went to hell... 

(Y/n) thought for a moment before speaking. "So Dean went to hell, and he called you to come here and babysit me??" "Well," Sam started to say, "I was already in town, I was gonna surprise you guys when Dean called, so naturally I said that it was fine." "So there's no way I can leave here without you is there?" "Uh, no. Not really." "Great."

Sammy and (Y/n) continued to talk on the couch for a while, asking each other if they thought Dean was okay, Sam stopped (y/n) from freaking out and going to find him multiple times. Dean had made it to the gates of hell within a few hours (he was driving way too fast, but, hey, it's Dean). He slid the Colt into the key-whole in the gate, and the world of Hell opened. Dean braved himself before taking his first step into the gate, and was almost immediately back to the place where he had ripped souls apart. Dean felt a deep disturbed feeling growing in the pit of his stomach, but he knew he needed to continue on. He had to find the Cage, and ask Lucifers permission to marry (Y/n). He looked around this familiar hell that he was in, and started walking.


	10. Familiar cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets annoyed at what appears to be a demons voice inside his head.

Dean kept walking on and on through the endless hell that he fought so hard to escape. ' _I can't believe I'm back here.'_ he thought _'all those souls I ripped_ \- _I can't be thinking about that right now. I have to get to the cage. I have to have Lucifers permission.. Why did it have to be LUCIFER. Of all being in the universe, why did her father have to be Lucifer. The devil deserves being thrown back into the cage-'_

**"Excuse me, you are being very rude."**

Dean stopped. ' _What in the?'_ he thought. His mouth curved into a slight smile when he thought about what he had just said. ' _Probably just my mind playing tricks on me... Then again... this is hell..'_ he stopped walking. He stayed completely silent for a moment, listening for the voice again. When it didn't come, he decided to break the silence. "Alright douche-bag, where are you hiding. I know you're there, why don't you come out and show yourself like a _man!_ "

**"I swore you use to be smart Dean. Apparently I lose my bet with that stupid demon that calls himself the 'King of Hell'"**

Dean paused for a moment. _'King of Hell? Crowley? Whoever the hell this guy is made a bet with Crowley?!_ _What, is he suicidal??'_ Dean ignored the voice and kept walking. It was clearly just a demon that was playing tricks on him... a very _annoying_ demon that was playing tricks on him.

**"Come on, Dean. Play some games with me. It gets boring here in hell."**

**"You're not being very nice Dean."**

**"I'm gonna tell Sammy on you."**

Dean could handle this demon pretty well.... Until he started singing... Oh God.

 **"I'm on a hiiiiiighway to hell! I'm on a hiiiiiiighway to hell!** "

After a while, Dean got used to the singing. Apparently the demon realized this and decided to recite poetry. Freaking _poetry._

**"TAKE, O take those lips away**  
**That so sweetly were forsworn,**  
**And those eyes, the break of day,**  
**Lights that do mislead the morn:**  
**But my kisses bring again,**  
**Bring again—**  
**Seals of love, but seal’d in vain,**  
**Seal’d in vain!"**

_This_ is where Dean lost it. "Alright you friggin demon, when I am done having a little chat with the Devil, I am coming _straight_ for you! You hear me?! I am going to make you _wish_ you could be in hell again!" The voice didn't answer, which made Dean both very happy and relieved. He kept on walking for what he would consider forever, but what others might consider 3 hours.

Finally, he made it to the cage. There, he was met by Lucifers icy blue eyes almost glowing in the blackness.


	11. Familiar questions

"Sure took you long enough, I was running out of ways to annoy you." Lucifer said as he smiled.

"Lucifer." Dean growled " _You_ were the one in my head?" He stepped closer to the cage. There were strange symbols written in some sort of glowing ink. "What is this?" he asked. "Ah, now _that_ is what keeps me locked in this thing. It's made specifically for the person who put me in here. In this case that person is you." Lucifer replied in a matter-of-fact voice. "Care to clarify Mr. Morning Star?" Dean said. His eyes were half shut from annoyance, and his voice was showing clear signs that he was irritated. "So formal, Dean. What it means is you are the only person that can get me out of here, if anyone else tried.. Well I don't actually know what would happen because no one has ever tried to release me before. Well, nobody except for Ruby."

"Okay, so how do I open the cage?" Dean asked. "Are you serious? One of the worlds greatest Hunters doesn't know how to open a box?" Lucifer said. He threw his head back in annoyance. "Do you even know why I'm here, bastard?" "I just read your mind and know for a fact that you meant that in the classic term for that word. And yes. I know why you're here. You were told that you had to come down here and get my permission for my daughters hand. Bold move by the way, even though I haven't been present in her life for the past 12 years doesn't mean that I will let her marry just anyone."

"Well, since you know why I am here. What do you say?"

"No."

"No? What do you mean 'no'? I literally took the highway to hell and came to the Cage to prove to (Y/n) that I am willing to do anything for her, and you are going to tell me that I can't marry her? You don't know what love is."

"Dean, do you really think that if you go back to (Y/n) and claim that you really came and asked my permission that she would believe you?"

"She trusts me."

"That may very well be, but Dean, she will always have that little nagging at the back of her mind questioning whether you really did this or not."

Dean stood there for a moment, trying to understand what Lucifer was getting at. Lightbulb. "Which is why you want me to free you from the cage. You want me to bring you back up so that (Y/n) will believe me?"

"Bingo Deano"

Dean had to admit, it was a good plan.

"Fine. On one condition."

"Don't you trust me, Dean?" Lucifer stuck out his bottom lip and made a fake hurt expression.

"Apocalypse."

"Fine. Okay. You win that round. What is your condition?"

"You try and pull anything once we're on the surface, and I will send you straight back here without a moments hesitation. Got it?"

"Yes, Dean. I 'got it'"

Dean slowly reached his hand out and gripped one of the metal bars on the Cage. Carefully he pulled on it and the Cage started to open. Dean finally had pulled the Cage open and Lucifer stepped out. He walked a little away from Dean, and let his wings unfurl. They were enormous! Much larger than (Y/n)'s wings, but just as white. At least now he knew where she got the beautiful coloring from. Lucifers wings folded back into him and he let out a relieved sigh.

"You have no idea what it's like to not be able to unfurl you wings, Dean." Lucifer walked back over to Dean. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Lucifer held his hand up in a dont-speak-to-me-you-prattling-mortal type way. He lowered the slightly offensive gesture and said:

 

"It's time to get back to the girl we love."


	12. Familiar returns

Dean and Lucifer walked for hours upon hours in Hell. After about 7 hours they finally made it back to the Gates. Upon going back through the gates and getting back to the Impala, Lucifer stopped Dean. Before Dean could respond, Lucifer cut him off.

"Dean, I just wanted to let you know that of all the hairless ape's on this planet, I'm glad you were the one that (Y/n) fell in love with."

Dean stood there shocked. He couldn't stop staring at Lucifer. ' _Did he really just-. Did Lucifer really just_ _tell me he's happy that I'm gonna be his son-in-law?? Really_ _?'_ He continued to stare at the Light Bringer in shock and confusion.

"What are you looking at?" asked Lucifer, he was beginning to get annoyed again.

"No, uh, nothing. I was just, uh, thinking about..." Dean froze. He didn't want to tell Lucifer that he was kind of freaking out about what had just been said. So he.. panicked. "...Cas." He regretted saying that as soon as it left his lips.

"...Castiel? You were thinking about Castiel?"

"Yeah, well, I was thinking about Castiels mission to find God, and how he's not doing too hot."

"My brother doesn't know when to quit. He'll learn soon enough." Lucifer got in the Impala and crossed his arms. His figure was that of an upset child. Dean on the other hand, was that of a relieved fiance. He began to relax a little once Lucifer sat in the car. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "I need a new excuse.." he said walking around the back of the Impala, and got in the drivers seat.

When Dean turned on the engine, the first thing that blasted on the radio was 'Sympathy for the Devil' by the Rolling Stones. Lucifer immediately shot Dean a look and reached his hand to change the song. Dean slapped his hand away and said "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

Lucifer retreated his hand hand frowned. "I don't think I like that rule." "Well you're gonna have to get used to it, princess."

* * *

They drove all day and all night and were ready to rip each others throats out with sarcastic comments to each other the entire car ride.

They pulled up to the bunker and Dean turned the engine off. "You better hope she isn't mad at you for letting me out" said Lucifer, "That would be awwwkwaaaard" he said as he sat with his hands behind his head. "I swear to God, if thats the case, I will send you back to Hell myself."

"Touchy."

"Don't test me, Lucifer."

"Why? What are you gonna do?"

"....."

"I thought so. Now let's go see my daughter again."

They got out of the Impala and walked to the door of the bunker where Dean stopped Lucifer and said "You try anything.." "You'll send me straight back to Hell, and put me in the Cage yourself." ".....Yeah. That." "Come on, Dean. Open the door you are getting irritating."

Dean scoffed at the comment and opened the door. He told Lucifer to wait in the Dining Room while he got (Y/n). He slowly crept into the Living Room and found her laying there on the couch asleep.


	13. Wedding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME FOR A WEDDING YALLZ!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the story. Hope you enjoyed it!

Dean walked over to where (Y/n) was sleeping. He gently brushed some hair out of her face and whispered "Hey, babe. I'm home.". He gently kissed her cheek, and she started to wake up. When she opened her eyes she was met by the very emerald orbs that she had been missing for the past couple of days. "Dean!" she exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around Dean, trapping him in an akward bent over position.

"Uh, babe? I kind of... need to.. breathe." he said in between gasps.

"Oh, right. Sorry." she said as she released him.

"It's alright, (Y/n). I missed you too." he said with his signature smirk.

He helped her stand up from the couch, and she kissed him again. "Dean, I'm sorry" she started to say "I never really wanted you to go to Hell. I know how much pain came from that place, and I shouldn't have made you go back. I want to marry you, Dean! I don't care what Lucifer says about it! It's you I want and I want to marry you as soon as possible." by the time she had finished, her wings had unfolded and her eyes were filled with tears that were glowing grace. "Please forgive me, Dean!" she said.

"Forgive you? You have nothing to be sorry for.. I actually have something I need to show you." he said as he lovingly grabbed her hand, "Come on."

He lead (Y/n) into the Dining Room, and told her to wait while he got the surprise.

A few moments later he reappeared with none other than the Morning Star.

"Dad..?" she said, her voice was a whisper that ghosted her lips. "Dad?" she said a bit louder. "Dad!" she finally exclaimed and she ran into Lucifer's arms. He embraced her in the most tight hug he could give her. He was hugging his daughter, and this time he wasn't going to leave her.

As they both pulled away, he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"So what is this I hear about a wedding?" he said. (Y/n) looked into Lucifer's eyes and smiled wide. "Yes!" she said excitedly! "Thank you! thank you thank you thank you!"

* * *

 A few weeks had gone by and it was time for the wedding! Everyone was there! Cas, Bobby, Sam, Jo, Ellen, Kevin, Anna, Meg(2), Ruby(2), Gabriel, and Balthazar. They evrn invited John Winchester to their wedding. Though he didn't agree to one of _his_ sons marrying _Lucifer's_ daughter, he came anyway to see his son be happy for what seemed like the first time in his life.

The ceremony was beautiful (for a hunter's wedding with everyone on guard that is). Castiel married them and Sam was Deans best man. Jo was (Y/n)'s maid of honor.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Dean Winchester and (Y/n) (Y/l/n) in matrimony commended to be honorable among all." Castiel began, "and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He looked around the room to see if anyone objected.

All eyes were on Lucifer and John. John simply sat there staring straight ahead, while Lucifer on the other hand... had other plans... He stood up and said "I have something I would like to say." Everyone groaned and (Y/n) mouthed 'oh my god'. He said "Of all the hairless ape's on this planet, I am proud to say that Dean Winchester is to be my son-in-law." He sat back down and didn't say another word.

Everyone sat there in silence, staring in shock at Lucifer.

"That's exactly what _I_ did..." Dean said.

Castiel continued on with the ceremony and when it came time for their vows, half of the guests were in tears.

"I, Dean Winchester, take you, (Y/n) (Y/l/n), to be my wife, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. No matter how long or short a time that may be... 'cause.. y'know.. being Hunters and all."

Everyone laughed at that and then it was time for (Y/n) to give her vows.

"I (Y/n) (Y/l/n), take you Dean Winchester to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles.. or monsters we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

The ceremony continued on and soon Castiel said the words "You may now kiss the bride!"

Dean gently cupped (Y/n)'s  face in his hands and leaned in and kissed her. Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind.After they had parted Castiel spoke once more. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Dean Winchester!"Everyone clapped and cheered for the newlyweds. Dean and (Y/n) had each other this time and nothing was going to come between them ever again. After the wedding ceremony and after everyone had gone, Lucifer had stayed behind. "So..." he began, "you do realize this means I will be coming back here every now and then to check on you two and make sure nothing is wrong."

"Yeah, dad. We know." (Y/n) said as she smiled at him. "Feel free to stop by anytime, Luci." said Dean, "Well.. Call first. That way we won't be in the middle of anything important when you drop in." he winked at her and she blushed.

Lucifer looked between the two with about as much facial expression as a brick. "Don't worry. As much as I love my daughter, I don't want to see you two doing what you do." and with that he was gone.

Dean turned and stepped in front of (Y/n), kissing her. He rested his forehead on hers and said "So. Should we get to those 'important things'?". Accompanied by his signature smirk, he also raised his eyebrows, and looked like a child about ready to get ice cream.

"I think we should." (Y/n) said, "We have a lot of work to do on those 'important things.'" She and Dean entangled their fingers in one anothers and he lead her to their bedroom which he had adorned with lit candles and rose petals everywhere.

 

 

And they lived happily ever after fighting ghosts, vampires, demons, werewolves, and any other monster that crossed their path.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright my dear Unicorns! One of my first stories that I've posted, hope you like it!


End file.
